Lives Turned Around
by Candy girl100
Summary: Rose was beautiful popular and smart. When one night she goes to a party when she meets Dimtri What happens when one night stand turns both of there lives around All human/ Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug_" The crowd cheerd as I had a beer bong in my mouth as the beer went down my throat. "_WOOO!" _ The crowd cheered as I finished it off.

That was so much fun. I haven't had this much fun in awhile. Mia and Lissa were prouably out having sex with there boyfreinds. Jesse's house was really big. He was really cute and had a crush on me for awhile, he's a nice guy but I think he just wants to get in my pants not that I mind. Hey I'm not a slut I just like to have sex it's a diffrence. As I stared walking to the kitchen I felt hands wrap ournd my waist. "He pretty lady"Jesse said as he kissed my neck.

I laughed"What can I do you for?"I asked. "Well I was wondering if you want to see my bedroom it's really nice." Jesse purred. "How about you get your hands off of me and then you can go jack off"I said. I mean hes cute in all but too clingy. "Only if you do it for me baby". Ok he's getting anyoing now. Shoving his hands off i made my way back to the kitchen. "Maybe next time ok I'm a little to drunk." I lied. I had a buzz going on but I wasn't that drunk.

"Ok I'll be looking foward to it". He called out as I went in the kitchen. Yeah like that's ever going to happen. I saw Mia making out with her boyfriend Eddie. Once she saw me they stopped trying to eat eachothers faces off. "Roise there you are I was looking for you". She slurred. Oh yeah she was drunk big time!

"Mhmmm sure you were. You sure you don't want to sit down"? I asked."No no I'm fine oh and you don't have to worry about taking me and Liss home. Christan is goona take Lissa and Eddie is gonna take me back to his place get the idea WINK WINK?"Mia said. She's so drunk. I started to giggle. "Ok Mia". I said.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom". Mia did'nt bother to notice me she stared to make out with eddie again. Ok now it's time to find a bathroom. Shit! I got to pee! Finally a bathroom. It was attched to a beedroom. Oh well. After relving my bladder I did'nt feel like going to the party yet. I was just about to sit down on the bed as the door swung open.

"Shit" The man cursed. He was very sexy he looked familiar. I think his name was Dimtri he was very popular at our school ladddies man and everyone loved him oh and he was also caption of the football team. I always had a crush on him but I mean how wouldn't he had shoulder lenth hair and deep bottmless brown eye and he was fit. He was just so hot.

"No no it's fine do you need this room"? I asked. "No I just needed to get out of there for a second it was crazy".He said. "Yeah I know what you mean I was trying to get away from there too to many guys trying to hit on me"I said. "Well as beautiful as you are I would try to two". I blushed.

"That's really cute" He said. "What's really cute"? I asked. "Your blush it's adorable". He said. "Stop you are going to make me blush again"I giggled. "Well your just going to have to take my complemeints."He laughed. "Do you say that to all the girls you talk to"? I asked. "No only you". He said huskilly. Oh my gosh! I can feel myself getting wet the way his voice just changed.

I started to bite my lip. " And what your doing now is tottaly sexy".He said. I saw his eyes look over my body. When his eyes went over my breast his eyes widen, Yes I have a big just I'm a double d. And there all real. We were so close to eachother." Do you like them? You keep staring at them" I wishperd. "Yes very much" He said. Then he crashed his lips to mine. I was taken by surprise by his boldniess, but I liked it.

As we were kissing I started to pull up his shirt. Once it was off I think I got even wetter. God he was so ripped. He took off my shirt and started to take off my bra once it came off his eyes widen and they become darker and filled with lust. He started to lick around my nipple before taking it in his mouth. I cried out. It felt so good! As his mouth was paying attetion to my breast his finger went downward and into my pants. He stopped groping and sucking on my breast and pulled his pants and my pants down. He looked hungrilly over my body. He sliped a finger in my wet fold and started to pump in and out. I started to moan louldly.

When my moans go loud he put his hand on my mouth telling me we had to be quiet. I pulled his hand away. "Oh shit I'm about to cum." I said breathlessly. Then he took ot his finger and put it towards my lips. I sucked on it. I tasted good. He postioned him self and slid into me. I moaned. "God your so big" I breathed. I think that that increased his ego and he picked up the pace. "Mhhm you'r so tight and wet you fell so good baby" He grunted. I met his hips in rythem. My nails rand down his back."Mmm harder! harder please."I moaned. He started to pound into me. "Yes just like that Yes Dimtri". I panted. I was so close.

My walls started to tighten around his cock I could tell he was close cause I felt him sweel in me. "I'm about to cumm". I panted. He stared to rub my clit with his fingers thats it I was done. We both came I felt his warm seed in me. He rolled off of me. We were both panting hard. Oh my gosh I just had sex with Dimtri Belikov. " That was really good" I said. "Yeah it was. Well this was fun I should go". He said. What! "Wait you're just going to leave just like that"? I said. He was almost finished getting dressed he picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on.

"Yeah I got to get back to my girlfreind".He said like it was nothing!

"You have a gilfreind?"I said. "Wow thanks for making me feel like a whore." I said biterrly. "Look I'm sorry this wasn't suppposed to go this far I'm really sorry". And with that he just left. I felt tears in my eyes. I mean this isn't the first time I had a one night stand with a guy but he just felt diffrent. Wipping away the tear that was on my cheek I got dressed. I was so stupid. Oh my god! We did'nt use a condom!

* * *

><p>Hi hoped you liked the lemon review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ok and it's gonna be a good story is going to be good so if you don't like click back and go read something eles. And who ever made the comment of my story being anyoing fuck off don't read it if you dont like, it The rest of you guys enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rosemarie Hathaway" The nuse said. "Yes?" I asked. "Please come with me". She said. I followed her to the room. The room had plain white walls and a hospital bed with paper sheets on it. "The doctor will be with you in a minute".She said

It's been 5 weeks since the party and I was scared as hell. I can't be pregnant. I mean My birthday was so close and I was close to graduating. If I was how would I tell Dimtri? Ive seen him around school but I get so fucking pissed when I see him with his gilfreind Tasha. She was such a fucking bitch. She and her crew think there better than everbody. Would my parents be mad? Will people think I'm a slut?

The door opend. "Hi Rose how are you?" She asked sweetly. "Ok" I said.

"It's Ok to be nervous I'm going to take some blood and we'll see if your pregnant or not. Now first have you had any cravings?" She asked.

"Yeah I have been craving alot of foods that I would usally not eat." She wrote down the stuff I said.

"Ok Rose I'm going to put my hands on your breast now I'm going to give it a hard squeeze an you tell me if it hurts or not ok?" She asked. I nodded.

When she put her hand on them and squeezed they hurt."Does that hurt"? Shit that hurt bad they felt tender. "Yes" I grimed.

She sighed "Ok Rose I'm going to take some blood now ok?" She said. "Ok ready? " She shoved the needle in my arm. I flinched a little.

"Ok I will give you your reasults in a second". She said. Ok so now I wait.

God what if I am. Will my mom kick me out?

She was never really a mother. She was always out all night and when she is at home shes always drunk and abusive.

"Ok Rose your test results came back and you are 4 weeks pregnant". She said. Oh my god!

"Ok well you have optiions your not alone in this ok? You can think of adoption, abortion or you can just have the baby." She said.

NO abortion was out of the question and I don't think I could give up the baby. Having someone take care of your baby. No I could'nt live with myself thinking that my child didn't think I loved him or her. I would be a better mother then my mom would ever be.

"So what is your choice honey?"She asked.

"I wanna keep the baby" I said quietly. "Ok well your going have to take some prenatal vitamins for the baby ok?" She asked.

I nodded. "Also try to keep away from stress and try to eat healthy foods".She said. "Ok rose be safe ok honey? It will be ok alright?"She handed me a tissue. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose.

How the hell would I tell Dimtri?

* * *

><p>I kept staring at the chocolate donuts in the lunch line. I really wanted it. "You going to stare at it or eat it?" Turning around I saw Dimtri. He had an an amused look. "Yeah" I grumbeld.<p>

"Look Rose I'm really sorry I was an ass I admit that. I'm sorry I made you feel like that. Can we be friends please?" He pleaded.

Smilling a little I said "Ok but just don't be an ass anymore ok?". He chuckeld"Ok Rose so I see you eyeing that donut you want to go out and get something better than the schools food?"He asked. He looked a little nervous.

"Sure" I giggled. "Alright lets go"

* * *

><p>It's been 3 weeks since I found out I was pregnat. But also I trusted Dimtri now he was really sweet, nice and funny. He has 3 sisters and a nephew named Paul.<p>

I didn't know how to tell him that I was going to have his child. "Dimtri I'm beating your ass you suck at this".I said.

We were palying fast and furious on his x-box. "What are you talking about I'm letting you win".He said.

I was about to say a smart comment back when I started to feel nauseous.

Dimtri paused the game."Are you ok? You look a little pale."He said. Before I could even anwser I ran into his bathroom and threw up in his toliet I felt dimtri pull my hair back and rubbed my back. "You should go you don't have to see this" I said.

"Roza I would never leave are you. Maybe you have the stomach flu." He said. That is not the really the reason why. I could'nt tell him the real reason why I was sick. Oh yeah I forgot I was prego with your baby.

"I'm fine do you have a extra tooth brush?" I asked. "Yeah I'll be right back". He said. "Here" He handed me a tooth brush and mouth wash.

"Thanks" I said. After I finished brushing my teeth I went back into Dimtri's room.

"So Rose you wanna tell me why you got so sick and why are you always getting so moody all the time?"He asked I gotta stop being a coward and tell him.

"Its becaus-" The door bell rang inturepting me. "Hold on " Dimtri said opening the door.

"Hi baby I missed you" She purred. She jumped up on him atacking him with kisses. Once she saw me she immediately jumped to cunlcusion.

"What the hell is this slut doing here?" She yelled.

OH shit here we go

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

(**A/n:Hey so I know that my spelling is off I guess I have to look over my work more often. I am looking for a beta So sorry for that. Also go to my profile and see what the characters look like.**

* * *

><p>Oh my goodnes is she serious. She is really pretty Icy blue eyes and black hair. She's cute I gotta admit that. But she takes it for granted. And the funny thing is we used to be friends in 4th grade but when we got to junior high she acted like she didn't know me. I guess people change.<p>

I finally got bored of hearing her call me names like cow, slut, bitch and whore and I just sat down on the couch watching them argue.

"For the last time Tasha, Rose is just a friend". He said slowly. Yeah I guess I'm a friend that he fucked and that's also going to have his child.

"Then why is she here?" She yelled. "We were playing video games for fuck sakes!". Wow he looked really mad. "How do I know you could have been fucking this slut behind my back!".

"That's enough Tasha, Look I'll call you later Ok? Leave!" He said forcefully. Tasha Huffed and gave me a dirty look and stomped off.

"Well that was fun". I said sarcastically "Sorry about that she gets really jelous when I'm around other girls especially pretty girls like you".

Why does he have to do that? These past few weeks he keeps complimenting me and flirting with me and I'm getting tired of it, Knowing that he has a girlfriend, A jelous gilfriend as a matter of fact.

" I hate when you do that". I said "Do what?" He asked.

"This you act like you like me and flirt with me. But you have a girlfriend. And you act like you didn't fuck me that night and then just left me to go be with your girlfriend. You made me feel like a slut!" I said angrily.

"Roza you think I don't like you and that I regret what I did to you. I've always liked you, You're funny, smart,sacrcastic and beautiful. Your one of my closest friends.

"So I'm sorry I made you feel like that. Will you forgive me please?" He had puppy dog eyes.

Laughing I said" How could I not forgive that face?" Dimitri laughed and lifted me up swinging me around.

"OK also if I forgive you, you gotta do something for me". I said

"What?" "Take me for icecream" I said. Dimitri chuckled. "Ok Roza". He kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p>"Oh I love this song" I exclaimed. Dimitri groaned. " Rose this is a chick song". He said "What no! It's not. Bruno Mars is the like the best guy singer besides Greenday." We were in Dimitri's car going to the icecream Parlor.<p>

"What ever you say Roza" Puting his arm on the back of my seat. I leaned my head back feeling the warmth of Dimitri's arm.

"Hey can I ask you a question?". I asked. "Yeah". "Why do you call me Roza?". Thats my language. I'm Russian, and that's how your name would sound in Russian. You ok with that right?"

"Yeah I like it" I said wow I wonder if Tasha has a nicname.

"Hi may I help you"? The Lady at the counter said.

"Yeah, can I have vanilla icecream but with peanutbutter on it and Sprinkels and some gummybears and fudge." I said Yeah weird choice but I was really craving that right know.

"Ok and for you, I'll have the same but just not with the extra crap on it" He said. Rolling my eyes I went to go find a table.

"Here" He said Giving me my icecream.

"MMM" I moaned. This was so good!

"Rose how can you eat that, That looks gross." He said

"It's actually really good. Don't jugde a book by its cover".

"Whatever you say. I swear your eating like your pregnant." He said. Oh shit how did he find out! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

"Rose relax I was joking you looked really nervous you ok"? He asked. "Yeah I just remember I got to get home". I lied. "Ok lets go" The rest of the car ride was silent. We were parked in front of my house. "Hey Rose I didn't mean what I said earlier" He said. "No I'm not mad at you I just have alot of things going on right now." I said. " Look I call you tonight ok" I kissed his cheek and got out the car.

"Bye Roza" He called out. I waved and went into the house. "Rose where the hell have you been?" My mother said "I was out with a friend" I said I didn't fell like dealing with her bullshit. "The hell you were listen what if you got pregnant like me when I was your age"? She asked. "To late for that". I mummered. My mothers eyes got big. Oh shit she actually heard me?

"What" She screeched "Yeah mom I'm pregnant" I said. "What how could you be so fucking irresponsible now I have to take care of two children." She yelled. "Mom you don't even take care of me your barley a mother" I snapped.

She slapped me. "OH my gosh Rose baby I didn't mean it I'm so sorry here let me help you". I slapped her hand away. "Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled. I didn't even bother let her talk to me I just ran to my room.

I flopped down on the bed crying on my pillow. I picked up my phone and dialed Lissa's number. "Hello"? "Hey Liss do you mind if I come over?" "Yeah sure Rose are you ok you sound like your crying." She said. "I'll tell you when I get there call Mia too I need a girls night tonight." I said.

* * *

><p>" So that's what happend". I told Mia and Lissa. "Oh my gosh Rose I'm so sorry." Mia said, wraping her arms around me. They were my best friends I could trust them.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant" Lissa asked. "I was scared and, I haven't even told Dimitri and I'm so scared. Will you guys come with me for my ultrasound?" I asked. "Of course we will Rose. How far along are you"? "8 weeks" I said.

"OK Rose you all hell is going to break lose when people find out your pregnant right?"

"Yeah I know".

* * *

><p>So there you go I'm loving the reviews thanks everyone Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh how am I going to hide this? I had a serioulsy bump no more tight shirts for me. I've been wearing baggy sweatshirts and my bra size has gotten bigger. Me and Dimka have been with eachother everyday. And I told him that if I get a nickname he gets one too.

I'm starting to get a bump I'm 12 weeks along. And I'm so scared. How am I going to tell him. I've been sitting with him and his friends Ivan, Cleo, and Eddie and Christan. There real cool. I would come to there practies and games and I really didn't know what was going on I just cheered for them but I think there starting to get suspicious like, Like last Friday when Cleo tried to take some of my food I punched him in the stomach. I felt so bad about it and cried for 10 minutes.

Cleo laughed and said it wasn't a big deal. Ok this was the day I had to tell him. I want my child to know their father.

I already love this baby so much, I sometimes talk to him or her. Once Lissa and Mia knew I was pregnant they went all crazy and got like so much baby clothes and furniture I know this baby is going to get spoiled by their crazy aunts.

OK I got to stop being a coward I got to tell him he's my best friend but I feel like were more than that, and when were alone we would hold hands and cuddle up together on the couch watching chessy moives.

The guys said they like me better than Tasha. They say shes anyoing and fake. Alright I gotta tell him. "Rose come on your going to be late for your appontiment." Mia said. "Alright I'm coming" I pulled down my shirt. My bump was noticble now. "Alright lets go".

* * *

><p>"Alright Rose This is going to a little cold" The technician said. She put the blue gel on my abdomen . I winced a little is a understament , this stuff is frezzing.<p>

She pushed the large TV screen around so that we could see it.

She got the doppler from the ultrasound machine and started to spread the jelly out over my stomach. The screen flashed and I saw my baby. But the baby was in 3-D and it was so cute. It was tiny. "Aww Rose" Mia cooed. She looked like she was going to cry. I felt tears in my eyes. "Oh My gosh!" I cried. I was bascially sobbing now. "Can you see if it's a boy or a girl" I asked. "Well to me it looks like a girl a beautiful healthy baby girl congraulations" She said. She wiped off my stomach and handed me a tissue. "Thank you! Thank you so much". I sobbed. She smiled warmly and nodded" Your welcome I'll leave you guys alone" She left the room.

"You know that you got to tell him right?" Lissa asked. "I know I'm going to tell him when the time is right" I said. "Alright well you better tell him about my god baby. Oh my gosh I'm so excited! There's going to be so much shopping to be done! OH! and we have to plan a baby shower!." Lissa said excitedly.

"Whatever right know all I want is some fucking food! I'm starving!". I yelled. Mia and Lissa both laughed. "Ok Rose we will feed you". "Ok I want something greasy and good" I said. "Ok Rose" Lissa and Mia laughed.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hallway of my school. I had to stay after school and get help with math from my teacher Stan. God I hate that son of a bitch. I got hungry and looked in my bag for my candy bar.<p>

I didn't see where I was going and bumped into the pearson in front of me. All of my stuff fell out including my sonogram picture. " Watching where your going clutz" An anyoing voice said. And that voice could only belong to Tasha. She picked up my sonogram picture and held it up.

"What do we have here"? She asked. "Hey give it back you bitch" I said.

"Looks like little Rosie is prego". She said. Shit.

"Tasha please don't tell anyone". I pleaded.

"I have to think about that Roise looks like you are a slut after all". She bumped shoulders with me and went the other way. This blue eyed bitch better not say anything.

* * *

><p>"Rose you ok you havent even touched your food wich is hardly like you". Dimitri said. We were eating outside with our friends. "Yeah I'm fine I just have a big test coming up" I Lied.<p>

"I'm sure you'll pass it your smart". He said putting his arm around my sholders. "Thanks that means alo-" I was interupted by an cough it came from a microphone. "Students please stop talking. Thank you, The student conucil has announcements so please be respeactfull"

She then handed the mike to Tasha"So as you know we have a pep ralley next Friday so where your school colors and the math club has a meeting today but in other news we have put a liltle skit togther." Two girls from the chearleading squad came out.

"Once upon a time there was a girl, she liked to party and get drunk and be sluttly" Everyone laughed. One of the girls were pretending to be drunk. "But one night when a girl went to a party had unprotected sex and became pregnant" What is she doing! I was just sitting there frozen. The girl then started she rubbing her stomach acting like she she was pregnant. "But the true star of this storie is Rose hathaway. Let her be an example of why you should never get pregnant at a early age."

"Rose is a slut". somebody chanted and then eveyone chanted with them.

I ran out the cafeteria with tears in my eyes Mia and Lissa right behind me trying to calm me down.

* * *

><p>Yeah you can hate me but this is how I wanted it to be<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so this chapter you might hate me and it might make you cry oh and also, dimitri dosen't know that Rose is pregnant with his baby he only knows that shes pregnant. On with the story! Also go to my profile and vote for my poll.**

* * *

><p>My cell phone rang rather loudly. "Rose honey you gotta talk to him." Lissa said. I've been sulking for the past 2 days. I'm so embarrassed and I don't think I should go back anyway cause I don't want to put stress on my baby.<p>

I've been avoiding Dimitri's calls He didn't know that I was pregnant with his child, He only knew I was pregnant.

"OK" I picked up my cell and anwserd it. "Hello?" "Roza why do you keep avoiding my calls and why didn't you tell me you were pregnant." He said.

"Listen can I just meet you at your house please?" I asked. He sighed."Yeah come on over we have alot to talk about" He said. " I know I see you there" I said and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Alright Rose start talking". Dimitri said. "I'm pregnant" I said. "Yeah I gatherd that, who's is it and why didn't you tell?" He asked. He was very calm.<p>

"You know the pearson very well" I hinted.

"is it Ivan?" I shook my head. "Christan"? shook my head. "Eddie Cle- "It's you Dimitri" I said. He just stared at me then laughed. Why is he fucking laughing? " Very funny Rose seriously who is the father?" He laughed.

"I'm not joking". I said seriously. "Your the father". I said "What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled.

"Were going to have baby" I said camly. "NO I.. don't... I mean .. how?"

"Rember the party?" I think he was trying to put everything togheter in his head.

"Shit " He said.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked. His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched.

"I was scared OK you were with Tasha and I didn't want to mess that up, I was going to tell you just not like that".

"Well what are we going to do?" "I'm going to keep the baby". I said.

"Well what if I don't want it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked bitterly.

"Get an abortion" He said firmly.

"What no I'm to far in."

"How far along are you" "14 weeks and were having a girl" I said meanly. I could not belive this. I mean I know he would be angry but I never thought he would say I should have an abortion. Why would I want to kill my own baby!

"How could you do this Rose"? He shouted. "Me? You had a part in it to OK?" I yelled.

"Well put the thing up for adoption"! He yelled. "Thing did you just call our baby a thing! This is your daughter to Dimitri!" I shouted. "Look Rose we both had plans after graudtion rember! You were going to collage and I had a football scholarship! We can't just throw it all away for this baby!" I never thought he would be like this he said he loved kids but him saying he wants to kill our daughter and put her up for adoption how dare he!

"You know what Dimitri Fuck you! Fuck you and Tasha!" I screamed. He just got me so mad.

I slapped him right in his face. "You will never see her you hear me? Go to Hell!" I seethed.

I slapped him in his face again. Dimitri caught my hand the third time and grabed onto my waist telling me to calm down. "Please Roza calm down this isnt good for the baby" He said genlty. I was thrashing around in his arms trying to make him let me go.

"Please Roza I'm so sorry". He said. I stopped fighting him and sobbed. I just kept crying I felt Dimitri pull me against his strong cheast. "I'm so sorry" He Kept reapting over and over again. I finally got my self toghether and looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes. I never saw him cry before.

"I'm so sorry Roza I love you"

WHAT!

* * *

><p>LOL so yeah I know its short review also tell me what you think of the charcters on my page love ya!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so I want to say thankyou to kim shes review all my chapters and last chapeter she finnaly got why Dimitri was actting like that he was shocked and then he finnaly realised what he was doing so thankyou kim you put a smile on my face.**

* * *

><p>I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "What do you mean you love me? You don't love me" I said. "Yes Roza I do" His voice cracked. "No you don't if you did, You would'nt hurt me or say that you would kill your daughter" I choked on a sob.<p>

"I know please forgive me please. I was schocked I don't know how to be a father OK? I'm scared. I didn't know how to react I don't want to give our baby away or kill it OK? I'm just scared and I'm gonna be a father at 18 Roza I'm afraid that I'll screw this baby up." I tried to say something but he put his hand to my mouth.

"Let me finish. I do love you I will always love you, I love your sense of humor, your beauty, your sacracsim and everything eles about you. I just love you in genaral, And I'm so sorry Rose. I'm sorry about Tasha and what I did to you at the party I'm just sorry. I need you and I need our baby". I do love him. I do. Maybe it's time to take a chance.

"I love you too Dimitri so much." I said. His eyes light up. "You do?" He asked. I nodded my head. "I love you Rose so much". And with that his lips connected with mine. I felt his tongue gently touch my bottom lip and I opend my mouth granting him access then he gently place his tongue inside. I reached my hand up behind his neck and slid my fingers into his silky soft brown hair an pulled bringing him closer. His tongue danced with mine.

I love you," I breathed. I love you too," Dimitri said softly. I gently pulled at his lip. I pulled up his shirt. "Are you sure I mean..." He trailed off. "Yes I'm sure I want you right now". He put his soft lips back to mine and lifted me up carying me up to his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed.

Dimitris mouth never left mine. His hands moved down my back and around my waist moving slowly upwards pushing my top up. He took my bra off. I crossed my arms across my chest covering my breasts. "No Roza don't hide from me your beautiful". He uncrossed my arms and kissed both of my breasts.

His lips made contact with my nipple and I let out a long moan. His fingers went to my nipple and pinched it slightly. His other hand fondled my other breast. I whimpered. The sensation went right down to my pussy. I could'nt take it any more. "Uhh please Dimitri I need you" I begged. I felt him smirk aganist my nipple. I felt a finger slide into me and then another one he starting pumping his fingers in and out. " Roza your so tight." He said.

He removed his finger felt a sudden painful pleasure as he entered me. I arched my back and made him thrust into me.I screamed out in pleasure. He looked in my eyes and began to pick up the pace. Faster and faster, harder and harder. I cried out. "Fuck Dimitri". I cried out.

"Shit Roza Your so beautiful." He grunted.I turned him over and I straddled his hips at took him in,Up and down , the only sound was our heavy breathing and our moans. He reached up and began messaging my clit as I rode him faster. "Fuck." I screamed out I clenched around him and came on his cock he followed right after. I collapsed on his chest.

I put solft kisses on his neck. I snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you" He said. "I love you too" I said.

"What the hell have we gotten our selves into" I laughed. He chuckeld." I don't know but I like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry short its gonna be longer in next chapter thanks love ya <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so can you please vote on my poll please I wanna know! And also I got some really mean emails last night. They were telling me how much my story sucked and said it was aful. But its ok cause there a dickhead. I will never abdon my story. Thanks to all the kind reviews u guys are awsome!**

* * *

><p><strong> 2 Months Later<strong>

You know when you having one of thoes days? The days that make you want to change the world or just want to sleep all day well this was that day. The past 2 months have been the best Dimitri said that he broke up with Tasha 2 weeks ago but he said that There realtionship was on and off anyway. She keeps trying to make a pass at him. Stalker much? I finally meet Dimitri's faimly there so sweet, funny,carring and nice. There like my second faimly. They weren't mad at all acuttaly happy. I was really close with them.

Dimitri and I have found this beautiful 3 bedroom apartment it looks like a penthouse to me it has stairs and a patio. I love it. And looks really exspensive but Dimitri's father left them like a million dollars when his father Died. Me and my mom have become alot closer. I told her straight up if she wants to be in Lacey life she was going to have to change so she stopped drinking and smoking I felt like I had my mother back. And yes were naming her Lacey.

I'm so excited today. Want to know why? Well it's spring break and it's my birthday. Dimitri is taking me out to dinner and I'm so excited. He says its a surprise. I had on a white tunic on and skinny jeens and blue wedges my nails were black. Olena had got me some Maternity Clothes and these clothes don't make me look fat at all.

I did a final touch on my makeup and got my phone and purse and waited for Dimitri.

_ Ding_ dong. Finally Dimitri was here. "Hey baby" He said. He kissed me breifly on the lips. "You look beautiful Roza". I blushed. And hit his shoulder playfully. "Shut up your making me blush" I giggled.

He opened the door for me and I got in. "So were are we going?" I asked.

"To dinner". He smiled. I rolled my eyes "Where?" I asked. "OK It's a really good Restaurant you'll love it ok?" He asked. I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Ok " I said.

When we entered the restaurant it looked really quiet and dim but it was nice looked really exspensive. "Do you have a reservation sir " The man asked. "Yes under Belikov". "Ahh yes the owner has asked us to take very good care of and your date tonight, Please follow me". He said.

"Do you know the owner or something? " I asked, as we sat down. " I guess you could say that. The owner of the Restaurant is my uncle." "Thats so cool Can I meet him?" I asked. "He's out the country right now but when he gets back I'll tell him" He said.

The meal was amazing I had steak, mashed potatoes and whatever eles I wanted. It was really fun. It tasted so good. I think Lacey really liked it. It was almost better than sex... Almost.

I moaned. "This was so good " Now I want some desert.

Dimitri grabbed my hand "Im glad you like it. " He said. "OK so you know what I want now?" I asked seductively. "What " He smirked. "I want to suck your-" "Happy birthday to you" The crew of the restaurant sang. And a big white cake with sparkiling candles. "Did you do this?" I asked.

"I had to it's your birthday. You can't have a birthday without a cake" He said. "Ok your gonna have to wrap this up I can't eat another bite" I patted my belly.

"How is my baby girl doing today?" He cooed at my stomach.

"Were doing good a little morning sickness but that's mostly it.". I think Lacey liked her daddy's voice cause every time he talked to her she would kick. I felt the baby kick again. "Theres my girl". He said and kissed my stomach.

"Ok gift time" He said excitely. "I thought I said I didn't want anything". I said.

"You knew I would'nt listen". He said. He pulled out a black box. I opend the box and there was the most beautiful nuclease Ive ever seen. It was a a pink ruby and had a bow on it. I felt tears in my eyes. "Oh my god Dimitri It's beautiful. Thank you. Thank you so much." I cried. I kissed him.

"Alright I have another one of your gifts at home to" He said. "Well I hope it's your tounge, finger or dick" Dimitri groaned as I put my hand on his thigh. "I'm trying to be romantic here. As much as the things I want to do to you right now has to wait" He sounded uneasy.

"Alright I'll be good for now" I said. As soon as we got to our appatment I stared to look for my gift

"Ok so weres my gift" I started to look under the couch. "Ok Rose" He laughed. "Go sit on the couch and close your eyes." He said. I went to sit on the couch and I closed my eyes." It better be good" I said. I heard stuff shuflle around. "Ok open your eyes." When I opened them I saw the most cutes puppy. He was a husky and had gray eyes white and blackish brownish fur. " You got me a puppy" I squealed.

"You always talked about how you wanted a husky so I got you one happy birthday baby" The puppy started to lick my face. Giggling I held him to my chest. "What are you going to name him"? I thought about it. "Cosmo." I smiled He was so cute he fell asleep on my chest. I put him down on the couch.

"Alright know you now what I want from you right?" I asked. "I think I can guess" He smirked. He picked me up caveman style and slapped my ass.I moaned "That fells good " I said. He splapped it again. I giggled. He placed me on the bed. His fingers hooked the sides of my panties and dragged them down my legs. He licked my thighs torturing me. He finally placed his tounge on my clit. "Oh fuck" I panted I grabbed Dimitri's hair. He inserted two fingers to and his tounge.

"Dimitri... Fuck" I cried out. "Oh fuck yes I'm so close... yes right there". I moaned. I was about to cum when an loud knock came from the front door. "Shit " Dimitri cursed. He looked a little anyoed. He went to put his pants back on. "I'll be back" He said pecking my lips. I put on some sleeping shorts and tank top that said _"I love my bump"._

As I walked out the room I saw Dimitri talking to someone. As I walked over I saw Tasha standing in our doorway. "What is she doing here"? I asked. This stupid bitch better have something to say.

"I don't know what are you doing here Tasha?" He asked. "I'm pregnant " She said softly.

AH FUCK!

* * *

><p><strong>LOL cliff hanger sorry havent been able to update my had to go to the doctors. Go on my profile to check out the pics. Love YA!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm loving the reviews makes me get a smile on my face. Also if I don't updat in like 2 days (witch is prouably not going to happen) its beacause I'm 5 months pregnant with twins and were getting closer to due date so yeah but I will still prouablly update. On with the story.**

* * *

><p>Before I knew what I was doing I went over to her and punched her in her face. I grabbed her hair and punched her again hard. She tried to grab me but she looked so dumb doing it. Dimitri Lifted me up his hands around my waist trying to calm down. "<p>

You fucking Bitch you think that you can mess up me and my family. You are a lying cunt" I yelled.

Tasha was on the floor groaning in pain holding her face. Cosmo came out barking.

"Rose please calm down think of the baby." He said Camly. I finally clamed down thinking of Lacey. "Go home Tasha you have caused nothing but trouble." Dimitri said.

"You know this baby is yours. Ok you'll see. Your going to be a father." She screamed.

"Tasha You slept with the whole school." He said.

"Oh so you don't remeber two weeks ago when I was sucking your dick"? She screamed. I paled and I just stood there frozen. He was with me two weeks ago. "I guess you didn't tell your little girlfriend that either?" She seethed. "Remeber you telling me how much you loved me"?

"Tasha gert out of my house before I call the police". He said closing the door in her face.

I slid down the wall holding my head in my hands sobbing. How could he do this to me? After everything we went through.

I felt his arm around me. I shrugged him off. "Don't touch me" I spat. I went into the bedroom and got my stuff. "Rose where are you going"?

"Home.I can't do this OK? You don't love me. You don't tell a another girl that you love her either. I just can't do this." I cried. I started to cry over my bag full of clothes . "Rose baby please let me explain the-" I cut him off.

"No I heard this too many times. I thought I could trust you and that you accutlly loved me." I sobbed.

"Roza I do love you" He pleaded. "I will always love you. Please don't leave. Please just let me explain." He pleaded.

He grabbed my hand and put them over his cheast. "Rose you have my heart you know that." He said.

"Please Dimitri I can't be around stress right now its not good for Lacey. " I said. He nodded and let go of my hands. As I turned to leave Dimitri said. "I'm not going to give up on you Rose".

* * *

><p><strong>3 month later.<strong>

"OK so what color should I get I mean I want to look hot not fat like I usally am." Sonya said. She was pregnant like me but she was one month ahead of me.

She was 8 months and I was 7 months. She was having a party for her birthday tomorrow. "You'll look fine you always do" I sighed. She put the clothes down. "Ok what's wrong? Is it Dimitri?" She asked.

I didn't say anything. "It's Dimitri" She sighed.

"I mean I still love him I always will but he hurt me and lied to me. And if this realtionship is going to work I have to trust him." I said. I could fell tears but I pushed them back. I spent to much crying over him.

"Did you give him time to explain?" She asked. "No I just assumed." I trailed off.

"My brother is one thing but he's not a cheater he loves you to much." She said.

"I know and you know I think Lacey Knows that her daddy is not around she dosen't kick as much." I said as I rubbed my round belly I can't wait to see my little angle.

"Speaking of Lacey how is my beautiful little niece doing today" She cooed at my stomach rubbing it.

I laughed "You guys are cazy you know that? You act like Shes already here." I giggled.

"Well I can't wait till you get here you'r going to have so much fun with Aunt Vika and Aunt Karolina and grandma Olena and,

Uncle Paul and Your crazy great Grandmother Yeva. Don't worry she'll love you." She cooed. She's so weird.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my stomach. Lacey is going to be stuborn like me she hasn't kicked yet. But I can't wait to see her.<p>

Only two months away I thought to myself. I miss Dimitri so much. So does Lacey. But I'm going to see him pretty soon.

I was sitting on the swing on the back porch of Olena's just looking at the sunset. I contuied to rub my stomach.

"Come on Lacey Please I just want to fell you kick baby. I can tell your going to be a daddy's girl." I giggled

"I'll try to be the best mom Ok? I know daddy's not here but he just hurt mommy right know. I still love him very much and I hope that he will come to his senses.

I love you and him so much." Tears fell down on my stomach.

"I love you too Rose." An husky voice said. I turned around and Dimitri was standing there with a sad face on.

He came to sit with me. "I know you don't want to hear it but just listen to me. I told Tasha to get a test and she admitted that it was a lie anf she just wanted me back. And she was lying when she said that she gave me a blow job. She tried to but I couldn't cause I was thinking about you and Lacey I would never do that. She wanted to mess up what we have. I love you so much You are the best thing that came in my life. I don't want to lose you. Please come back I miss you.

I tried to hold back a sob. "I still love you. I always will Dimitri. I'm sorry I doubted you. I want to come back with you but if Tasha get's in the way I swe- Dimitri put his finger on my lip. "She won't I promise you that."

He said. He put his hand on my tummy. "Daddy missed you so much" He said to my stomach. I felt her kick. I gasped. "Finally she hasn't kicked since I left." I said quitely.

He kissed my stomach. "I'll never leave you guys again I promise you that. I love you Lacey." He said sweetly.

She nuged his face. "I'll take that as an I love you too." He said. He pulled his hand back and placed it on my cheek.

His lips connected with mine. He kissed me sweetly. "Aww " Somebody said I turned my head and saw. Vikia, Sonya and Karolina all standing there smilling at us.

I laughed. " Are you guys back to Together"? Vika asked. Dimitri nodded his head yes.

"Yay" She squealed. "Best birthday gift ever." Sonya said.

* * *

><p><strong> 2 MONTHS LATER. <strong>

"Rose are you ready"? My mom asked. "Yeah almost done" I said. Finally I was graduating. I was so close to my due date I was going to pop.

But I didn't want to miss this. I was huge now but as long a Lacey was healthy than I was fine with it.

I started waddling now and it was kinda embrassing. Well alot of it was embrassing like crazy foods.

Like last time I ate peanutbutter and grapes.

And getting huge I ballwed my eyes out when I couldn't fit my clothes.

After the cermony Dimitri was taking Me and all of our friends to dinner. "Alright mom I'm ready" I said.

* * *

><p>"Dimitri Belikov", Our principal called out. "Rosemaire Hathaway" I grabbed my diploma and shook her called everyone eles names. "congratulations 2011" She said and everyone threw there hats up. Dimitri grabbed my hand." How dose it fell to be done with highschool"? He asked. "I'm so glad I'm done with this hell whole" I said. Dimitri<p>

"Rose how can you eat that" Christan pointed to my steak and mustard. "It's good to me" I said.

"Thats nasty Rose". He said with a digusted face. "Well when your nine months pregnant then you tell me it's gross." I said. "Lissa don't ever get pregnant." He said to Lissa.

"Were having kids. And I can't wait to see my god baby." She said. Dimitri laughed and put his arm on the back of my chair.

Lissa put her hand on my tummy."I can't wait to see you Lacey." She said. I felt a her fluttler it was diffrent a little uncomfortable. Lissa pulled her hand back. "You ok"? She asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I guess she didn't like the mustard that much" I laughed.

Another pain came across my stomach. I clutched my stomach. "Rose you OK?" Dimitri asked. "Yeah I'm fine" I said. I felt something run down my leg and it was not pee. I gasped. "My water broke". I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol cliff hanger this is the longest chapter yet review my lovleys!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I love the reivews so I just had to give you another chapter and I know it's late but my twins are kepping me up.**

* * *

><p>Hee, hee, hoo," I breathed. "That's it baby keep breathing like that" Dimitri said. Another contraction came again and this one fucking hurt!. I sat upright clutching my stomach and Dimtri's hand tightly.<p>

"Ahh" I groaned. "I want the drugs," I said through my teeth, Clutching Dimtri's shirt. "Is there anything you can give her" He asked the nurse. "OK do you want an epidural" The nurse asked.

"Hell yes load me up" I said. I saw the needle and though I was going to start crying. She gave me the epidural and it hurt!. I think I broke Dimitri's hand. "Alright Rose Your all set. I'll get the doctor" She said and left the room. I felt my contractions stop finally. I laid back down on the solft pillow. "I'm so happy right now" I said. "Rose a second ago you were going to kill me. That's the drugs talking." He laughed.

The Doctor came in. "Ok Rose lets have a look" He put on a mask and gloves lifting up the blanket over my legs. "Your almost ready to push." He said. It only took five minutes and then it was time. "Ok Rose get ready to push". "God Dimtri I'm going Fucking cut off your Dick". I yelled. He paled. "Ok I need you to pay attention." He said fast. He told me to start pushing at the count of ten. I started to push fuck it hurt. "Your doing great Baby" Dimitri said. "She's crowning". He said. I got the shoulders out that was the worst part.

I felt something pop out of me and I heard the beautiful crys of my baby. The nurses cleaned her off and weighed her and then put her in a blanket and brought her over to me. She was so beautiful. She was making little cute sounds and moving her tiny hands around. I almost didn't want to touch her because she was so fragile. She had what looked like Dimitri's hair color. It was a lighter shade of brown than mine and my lips and Dimtri's nose. "She looks like you" I said. "She looks like you beautiful like her mother". He said kissing my head.

I handed her over to Dimitri. He had tears in his eyes. It was such a cute sight. She opened her eyes and she had beautiful brown eyes she smiled at me and Dimtri. That was the last thing I saw until I passed out into exhaustion.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I heard people cooing and crying. I saw My mom and Olena crying over and cooing over Lacey. Dimitri was holding Lacey, When he saw me he smiled. "And there is your beautiful mommy." He said to her. I sat up on my pillows. He handed her to me. I craddeld her in my arms. I smiled at her. "Hi Lacey I'm your Mommy, I love You so much." I said softly.<p>

She just stared at me with big brown eyes. Lissa, Mia, Eddie and Christan came in the room with pink ballons and teddy bears. "Everyone this is Lacey-Annamaire Belikov."

* * *

><p>"There we go easy Rose" Dimitri said. He was helping me in the apartment. I was sore. I put the carrier on the couch and I sat down slowlly on the couch next to Lacey in her carrier. Dimitri went to get the things from the car. She was a active baby. But she did have some lungs on her.<p>

But she was freindly that's for sure. She loves to be held and talked to. And she gives you a beautiful smile to you. She the cuttest baby to me. I took her out of her carrier and went to take her on a tour of the apertment. "This is mommy and Daddy's room."

"And this is your room" The nursery was pink and decorated by Lissa and Mia. It had a rocking chair in the coner and flowers and bummble bees on the walls. I went to go sit in the rocking chair. I gently rocked us. "I was wating a long time for you sweetie." I said softly.

"I'm so happy your hear. Your going too get so spoiled by your faimly. Everyone was wating to meet you. Sometimes we would talk too you in my tummy." She started to get fussy. She was getting sleepy. I got a bottle out of her diaper bag. I used the breast pump at the hospital it felt so weird.

I put the bottle to her lips and she sucked it greaidlly. I rocked us humming softly to her. Her eyes never left mine. But I could see her eyes drop. I carfully put her in her crib. I stood there watching her sleep. "Rose "? Dimitri called out. "Shhh she just went to sleep." I whisperd.

We both stood there looking at our sleeping little girl. "We did a good job." He said putting his arms around my shoulders. I put my head on his shoulder.

"We did didn't we" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know it's really short but I'm going to update again today. It's kinda late so I'm going to bed and also go on my profile to see Lacey bye bye <strong>


End file.
